


Mild Insubordination

by abbitha_christie011



Category: Star Trek
Genre: I'm a lesbian and therefore unqualified to write about dicks, M/M, NoSex, a gay ol' time, excessive kissing, mentions of radiohead, scotty's pissed off and I never figured out why, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbitha_christie011/pseuds/abbitha_christie011
Summary: Kirk's under the onslaught of persistent and annoying emotions, so his good telepathic pal tries to help out and well... things happen.





	Mild Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the best thing i've written? Fuck no. Is it both amusing and pleasantly steamy? Fuck yeah. I wrote this really goddamn fast so sorry if it occasionally doesn't make sense. I hope you enjoy!

Kirk had been watching Spock for months. He wasn’t sure exactly when he started doing this, per say, but he had caught himself gazing at the Vulcan whenever he wasn’t busy giving orders or attending to his other captain-y duties. He also was unsure as to why he had been watching Spock. Surely it wasn’t for entertainment, his science officer was painstakingly deliberate and made sure that he was only doing work when he was on the bridge. Besides, surely anybody else would have been more entertaining to watch; Uhura was constantly teaching herself languages to improve the ship’s communications, Sulu was generally doing something strange and off task, yet it was always Spock he found his gaze falling upon. 

Vulcans, of course, tend to be more perceptive than humans, and Spock was well aware every time the captain was staring at him. This knowledge aroused a strange emotion within him that he could not identify, and because he knew Kirk would look away if he made any indication of being aware that he was being observed, he kept his head turned towards the scanners in order to further deduce what this feeling meant.  _ Humanity is exhausting,  _ he thought as the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled for the fourth time that hour and he resisted the urge to turn around.  _ Unusual emotion aside, what logical reason could Kirk have for looking at me for such elongated periods?  _ He thought on this.  _ The only feasible purpose for this observation could be a closer evaluation of my work, but why would Jim of all people be evaluating my work ethic? I must say I work more than he does.  _ Spock let out a breath and refocused himself on the dizzying array of figures on the scanner before him.  _ This is a mystery for another time.  _

Few people were left in the canteen when Kirk got there at around thirteen-hundred hours. He hovered in the doorway with his tray for a minute to scan the room. Uhura and Bones were sitting at their usual table, where Spock, Sulu, himself, and a few others generally joined them. Spock, however, was situated at a small table near the back by himself. There were a couple tables of redshirts having intense conversations and Scotty, who was angrily pacing the canteen’s perimeter, loudly mumbling something in gaelic. He started to walk over to Spock’s table, but some loudly protesting anxiety stopped him. He was too tired to push through it, or question why it was happening in the first place, so, with a sigh, he plopped himself down next to Bones. 

Bones and Uhura, it turned out, had been having a spirited debate about which genre Radiohead fell into.

“Uhura! It’s pretty simple. Heavy Drums? Relatively basic chord progressions? Radiohead is a rock group!” McCoy punctuated his point by banging his fist on the table, making everyone’s drinks slosh. Kirk wiped his now-damp hand on his trouser leg and rested his chin on his hand. He knew better than to get into a music debate with these two. Only half-listening, Kirk took a bite of his food and chewed slowly. He was too tired for conversation or an interesting thought, so before long, he found himself, once again, zoned out on the Vulcan sitting across the canteen. 

“McCoy, you uncultured buffoon! If you would bother to listen to any Radiohead song besides ‘Creep’, you would know that their style is too diverse to be confined to any one genre. Come on. Kirk, you clearly have better taste than Bones, tell him what genre Radiohead is.”

Kirk was entirely not paying attention. While he did enjoy the occasional spirited debate, Spock was far more interesting than discussing the nuances of genre. The captain softly exhaled as he watched Spock move his glass towards his lips and take a sip.  _ ...High cheekbones, rigid jawline, and those EYES. Whoof. Gorgeous.  _ Kirk shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance.  _ WOAH NOW.  _

“Kirk! Kirk! Kirk!” Still slightly drowsy, it took Kirk a second to figure out who was saying his name. And who was poking him in the shoulder. “Kirk! Kirk! Kirk! KIRK!”  _ Ah. It’s Uhura. Why is she doing this.  _ “JIMOTHY! Back down to earth, please.” Uhura was waving her hands in front of his face. So who was poking him? He looked over. McCoy.  _ Ah. Ok. WHY?  _ “Dear lord! I’m awake, you can st _ op now!”  _ Uhura and McCoy stopped their ministrations and shared a smug look. 

“Well, I was going to ask you to help me once again prove  _ just  _ how out of the loop Bones here is,” McCoy shot her an acidic stare. “....But it seems a much more interesting topic of conversation has presented itself.” Kirk swallowed. “..And this would be?” Uhura raised her eyebrows and across the table towards him. “whEn are you going to ask out Spock?” Bones raised his eyebrows in question and leaned forward as well. Kirk, blushing uncharacteristically, shot Spock another glance to make sure he hadn’t heard Uhura’s  _ incrEDIBLY  _ subtle whisper-shout and shook his head. 

“What are you getting at here?” He asked the two of them, rather accusingly. 

Bones cracked up. “Oh. Kirk. Come on.” He was still trying to contain his laughter, making his voice weird and huffy. “How do you not know? We’ve been betting on when you’re going to tell him for  _ months!”  _

“I still think Sulu is cheating,” Uhura said, rolling her eyes. “But besides that. Seriously. Kirk. You keep on staring at him!” Kirk’s face turned a shade darker red. “Nobody stares platonically, so you’re either a stalker or you are completely head over heels for a particular Vulcan. And I strongly doubt you’re a stalker.” Kirk’s blush was reaching critical levels and his brain was in what seemed to be an emergency shutdown. “Ah…… erm…… welllll……..-”

“Ntoya, I think you broke him!” Bones cut in. “It’s all right, captain, nobody expects you to defend yourself, it’s not like this is the 2000’s.” Uhura put a hand on Kirk’s shoulder. “Yes. You so do not have to justify this to anybody. But what you have to do is CONFESS TO SPOCK! Gay is great until it starts affecting your work, Captain.” 

Later, Kirk sat in his quarters, mind reeling. It wasn’t that he was having his gay awakening, he had known he was pansexual since he was in sixth grade after a rather unfortunate locker room incident. The thing perplexing the captain was Spock himself. “Would Spock’s human half be enough to let him have emotions? Fuck this, why couldn’t I have just fallen for Bones or somebody? Curse my irrational gay brain.” Kirk threw a pillow at the door to his quarters…… riiiight as it opened to reveal Spock standing there.

The pillow hit the blue-shirted man square in the face. “You know Jim,” Spock started, face stoic despite the pillow assault. “While I am glad that your aim is improving, I would really prefer it if you practiced on the training dummies and not my face.” He gave a slight smirk and tossed the pillow back to Kirk, who caught it, his face still frozen in surprise and embarrassment. The half-Vulcan pulled a chair over across from the bed where Kirk was sitting, still holding the pillow. 

“I wanted to talk to you, Captain. I can tell that there is something preying on your mind, and I saw it as my duty as your first officer to utilize my mental prowess to ease your suffering to the best of my abilities.” The Vulcan got up and sat on the bed next to Kirk. “Only if this is acceptable to you, of course.” Spock held out a hand, palm up, to Kirk, who was looking down and still clutching the pillow. Reflexively, Kirk placed his hand on top of the Vulcan’s, who enclosed it with his other hand and closed his eyes. 

Finally, Kirk’s brain caught up. ‘ _ Shit! Touch telepath! I refuse to let him find out like this! ABORT!’  _ Kirk yelped and ripped his hand out from between Spock’s, who looked at him inquisitively. Kirk dragged his hand across his brow and sighed. “Well, you were going to find out anyways, so I might as well tell you myself.”

“Captain, what is the meaning of-” Kirk shot Spock a look and the Vulcan stopped short. “I would appreciate it if you would save all questions until the end, Mr. Spock.” 

The Vulcan closed his mouth and nodded in compliance. Kirk got up and poured himself a glass of Romulan ale, downing it like a shot. He poured himself another and returned to sit next to Spock on the bed. “There really is no good way to lead up to this, Spock, I-” Kirk grimaced and took a deep swig of ale. “Oh for fuck’s sake. Spock, I have feelings for you.”

Spock nodded. “Well, Captain, that is quite normal for a human such as yourself. The human half of me experiences feelings for you as well; I find you to be a good friend and a strong leader-” “SPOCK! I HAVE A GODDAMN CRUSH ON YOU, YOU VULCAN BUFFOON!” Kirk scrunched his eyes and mouth closed as tight as he could, anxious and embarrassed and waiting for Spock to SAY SOMETHING. 

Spock said nothing for a while. “Spock, I- I’m sorry, I just-” Kirk was cut off by Spock forcefully putting his hands on his captain’s cheeks. “Kirk,” Spock said, and then leaned in and kissed Kirk so forcefully that the yellow-shirted man thought he was going to implode. 

Kirk pulled away. “Spock, I-” Spock silenced him with another kiss. 

“Enough talking. Too much talking,” he mumbled into Kirk’s neck, tracing kisses along his jawline. 

“Is that an order, First Officer?” Kirk drawled. He had regained his wits, and there was no way he was letting the Vulcan have the upper hand here. In one smooth move, he flipped them around so that Spock was lying on his back, Kirk sitting astride his hips. “.....’Cause I believe I outrank you.” 

Kirk smirked and leaned down, plundering Spock’s lips with a fierce kiss, intensified by the Vulcan’s hands coming up and running through his (previously neatly slicked back) hair. Nipping at Spock’s bottom lip, Kirk snuck his hands under the Vulcan’s shirt and traced them lightly over the toned muscles that lay underneath. Spock let out a  _ delicious  _ moan at this, egging Kirk on. He disengaged briefly to tear off his own shirt, and then, with a bit more difficulty, shimmied Spock’s off of his prone body and over his head. He tossed the blue and yellow shirts over his shoulder to land in a heap in the corner. He lined himself up on top of Spock, craving as much of the inhuman warmth radiating off of the Vulcan’s skin as he could get. Spock placed a finger on his captain’s chin, turning his face in order to, as he would describe it, ‘achieve the optimal angle for transference of saliva.’ Spock captured Kirk’s lips in a deep passionate kiss, which he finally broke with a sigh.

“I should be insubordinate more often.”

“Please do.”


End file.
